Blood (Element)
Blood is an advanced form of Water, typically practiced by those with darker hearts and ruthless mindsets. Description Unlike the fluid and flexible Water, which focuses on countering and switching between offense defense, blood is much more forceful in nature. The blood element requires that one either control their own blood and use it directly, or add their blood to a liquid. Using a certain amount of their own blood and adding it to said liquid, the user uses their blood to convert said liquid into blood. The more complex the liquid, the more difficult it is to convert and the more blood required. In using the Blood element, the user turns their own body into their weapon and means of attack. As a denser, heavier liquid, Blood also requires the user to be stronger both physically and mentally. At first sight, Blood seems to be similar to the Water element aside from the material controlled. However in reality, Blood focuses far more on offense. It does this by manipulating the state and form of the material more frequently than with the Water element. In controlling their own blood, the user is capable of minimalizing and even taking advantage of damage taken from injuries. By controlling the flow of their blood, the user can control blood-loss from attacks, and even thicken the blood to close up injuries and stop the bleeding. Or, the user can use these injuries as an additional means of attacking the opponent. Like Water, Blood also involves the user manipulating the state of the element they are controlling, from solidifying the Blood to be used as a weapon, or by turning it into a thick red mist. Unlike other elements, Blood has a distinct psychological advantage over opponents, uneasing and disturbing opponents due to the fact that they are quire literally being attacked with blood. For those with a fear of blood, this is a debilitating and severe disadvantage against the Blood element. Blood can also proactively attack the foe on a psychological level by splashing or bathing them in blood, which can also interfere with the target's movement, and disguise just how much or how little damage said opponent has really taken in battle. This gives Blood additional adeptability in strategy and deception, because the user can also decieve the opponent with how much damage the user has taken, allowing for potential surprise attacks. One of Blood's most unnerving and darkest abilities is the capability to control the enemy's body. This is done by sending the User's own blood into an open wound on the opponent and mixing it with the opponent's. Despite its offensive and psychological potential, Blood has several drawbacks to it. First and foremost is the user's own psychological state, which must be strong and capable if the user is to use such an element. If not, the user will be unable to properly maintain themselves while using this element, and may eventually fall to madness. Blood's greatest asset is also its greatest flaw; the use of one's own blood. The user is capable of controlling only their own blood (and the blood of relatives to a lesser state): as such, the user must be very capable of how much blood they actually use, or they may over exhert their body and faint or even die from blood-loss. Most users cover this weakness by carrying sacks of blood or by converting another liquid into blood. However, the conversion takes precious time, and is best done for preparation rather than during battle. Strong Against (Offensive) Strong Against (Defensive) Weak Against (Offensive) Weak Against (Defensive) Techniques Category:elements Category:terminology